potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ranger's Last Stand
This is an eye-witness account documenting the week leading up to the chronoligic events that led to the fall of the legendary "Caribbean Rangers". - Written by Lord Hector Wildhayes Preface Many people know Spain, Pearson, and anyone dressed in the infamous "ranger clothing" as barbaric, evil, and heartless. There was however a time when things were much brighter. When loyalty, honor, respect, integrity, and glory were all equally balanced and demonstrated in a formal and practical manner. "Caribbean Rangers" was formed atop the belief and concept that freedom should be equally guaranteed to all and that no guild, nation, or individual should posses the ability to force anyone to do anything against their own beliefs. Sometime during the Winter of 1697, (2010), Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente, (an outlaw throughout POTCO who had been humiliated by defeat after defeat against the EITC.), Cadet/ Ferdinand Clemente (Pearson's right hand man, and soon to be adopted son), Luuluu or "Lunius Sargento", (Pearson's most skilled fighter), and Hector Wildhayes, (Pearson's mentor), all decided to leave behind a past of pillaging, plundering, savagery, and retribution and form the legendary "Caribbean Rangers" guild. Along with this guild, came the "Ranger Lord's Council", which still exist to this very day. "Caribbean Rangers" would help create the image that Pirates, Frenchmen, and Spaniards alike, needed to take down the tyranny that was the EITC, once and for all. Introduction For years, the Rangers had achieved victory after victory against the EITC, united as a brotherhood under "The Ranger Lord's Council", which consisted of Grand Master - Pearson Wright, Keeper of the Code - Hector Wildhayes, Warlord - Cadet, Warlord - Luuluu, Assassin Master - Spade, Lord Templar - Jack Redsilver, Lord - Leon Daggerskull, Lord - Edgar Ironcrash, Lord - Syko, and Lord - Hector Raidgrin. All members of "Caribbean Rangers" were required to follow a strict set of laws known as "The Ranger Code", created at the start of "Caribbean Rangers" by Lord Hector Wildhayes. The code consisted of 12 moral laws that every ranger was required to follow: *We protect the freedom, not the peace. *No man is ever left behind. *A ranger is required to complete his mission, regardless of the obstacles and/or changes that may occur when completing it. *Put your own life before the life of your fellow rangers, as they would do the same for you. - translated to POTCO terms EX. = (If your friend is about to be hacked, stand up and say hack me instead.) *Respect your mentors. They deserve your respect, just as you are graced by their teachings. *Speak the truth, and fear no evil. *Fight honorably, but fiercely. *Follow your Grand Master, but should he turn ill-minded, protect the code and do what is necessary to keep the order intact. *Treason is punished with execution; no exceptions. *Defend the innocent and helpless. *Show no mercy to your enemy, for you shall receive none. *We bow to no outsiders. We are rangers, we live united, or die divided. These laws are what kept the ranger order in tact. They were strictly enforced, and pridefully followed and for many years, the rangers flourished under the direction of the Ranger Lord's council. They became an object of liberation and justice, but also of fear. These characteristics are what built the foundation for Pearson's new Empire. Small but fierce, the covert and elite order of rangers appeared unstoppable. Many of them began to grow over confident, and acquired the sense that they were virtually "untouchable". But the one that thing they would have never suspected happening is what would end up bringing about the complete and utter destruction of the entire order. In 1701, Phillipe V Clemente brought down Spartan Petalbee, and seized control of the Spanish throne unifying the shattered nation into one. Whilst doing this, much of The Ranger Order was lost. Among those lost were Lord Syko, and Lord Edgar Ironcrash. For the next 45 years, Spain would be engulfed in wars of unprecendented proportions. By 1703, foreign monarchies were pressuring Clemente to assume total control over Spain and remove the other ranger lords from power. This put Clemente between a rock and a hard place. He knew he couldn't stay with the order and live, but to betray the order would defeat the very thing that so many thousands of Spaniards had died fighting to achieve. Freedom. If Clemente re-assumed total control over the nation, he'd be bringing it right back to what it was before when the Petalbees were incharge. ''- To be continued - '' Category:Stories